Ir-V (Furby Fake)
Ir-V is a Furby knockoff that was sold in 2001 by a now-defunct company called IR-VONLINE.COM Ltd, which was located in Cottontown, Tennessee, USA.https://www.fixyourthinking.com/2007/10/freak-zoids-robots-ir-vs-you-cant-dance.html Appearance The fake furby has the appearance of a robot but seems very different appearance-wise from Furby fakes such as Space Robby, Gizbo, and Robonagi as well as interactivity-wise. Ir-V has two arms that move, a pair of ears which are small plastic rectangles which move up and down, a pair of silver eyelids, painted-on brown eyebrows, and blue eyes. It also has a silver mouth that moves up and down when speaking. It has two large wheels beneath itself, and a smaller wheel that helps it change directions. It can move forward and backwards on its wheels. The toy also has a small LCD screen on its tummy, and buttons that can be pressed when interacting with the toy. The toy may come in green and silver, blue and silver, or orange and silver. Functions IR-V interacts mostly with its website at the following address: Ir-Vonline.com. According to the box, you can play games with IR-V, listen to stories, relay messages to IR-V online, and control IR-V using the website. The website is currently defunct, and despite the box showing an Apple keyboard and Apple mouse being used with the computer that is shown with internet explorer running, the toy isn’t compatible with Macs. The box and manual state that IR-V works with what is referred to as W.I.T (Wireless Interaction Technology), stating that it is the “innovative system which allows Ir-V to download signals from his Internet Command Center”. Minimum System Requirements The following system requirements from the manual for IR-V are listed below: *Microsoft Windows 95/98 *Microsoft Internet Explorer 5.0 *Pentium 233 Mhz *16 MB of RAM *100 MB of free space on your hard drive *Video card capable of 16-bit color (high color) *Direct X 7.0 compatible sound card (16-bit) *External PC speakers *56K modem or faster with internet access Interactivity Without a Computer Since Ir-V requires its website to unlock most of its interactive features, Ir-V won't do much while it isn't connected to a computer. Ir-V can only sing, talk and move on its wheels if it isn't connected.https://www.fixyourthinking.com/2007/10/freak-zoids-robots-ir-vs-you-cant-dance.html Trivia *Ir-V is the only Furby knockoff that could connect to a computer and that has an LCD screen on its stomach. *The toy retailed in the U.K. at a price of £49.99.http://www.robotory.com/2001/07/times-cheeky-role-for-7in-robot-by.html *IR-VONLINE.COM Ltd. was a subsidiary company of Tai Sun Plastic Novelties Ltd. (Hong Kong).https://www.hktdc.com/manufacturers-suppliers/Tai-Sun-Plastic-Novelties-Ltd/en/1X001QR3/ Gallery 105546067 75121570.png|The beneath of a blue Ir-V 105546067 75121563.png|The back of a blue Ir-V 105546067 75121567.png|A side view of a blue Ir-V 105546067.png|The front of a blue Ir-V CIMG5397.JPG|The battery compartment of an Ir-V (with four AA batteries) CIMG5396.JPG|A close view of the buttons on an orange Ir-V 22830342.jpg|An orange Ir-V 51JNEMKV2ZL._SY450_.jpg|a prototype version of Ir-V 30229946.jpg|A Spanish green Ir-V in its box 248399406_6.jpg|A Spanish version of Ir-V with a disk. This set was distributed by Giochi Preziosi. 248399406_2.jpg|The back of the set ir-1st-wireless-internet-response_360_2f7346c060883d8d76da8f6a536c4c99.jpg|a green Ir-V in its box 173822959084-10.jpg|The back of a green Ir-V 919RrsUBH4L._SL1500_.jpg|a blue Ir-V in its packaging ir-v-robot-internauta.jpg|another prototype version of Ir-V a_m_a_z_i_n_g.jpg|The description of Ir-V shown at the back of the box 91lkK6lVzeL._SL1500_.jpg|A side of the box listing the toy's interactive features pffft.jpg|A side of the box explaining what W.I.T is irv disk.jpg|The disk from the Spanish set wireless robot thing.jpg|The top of Ir-V's box bottom of ir-v package.jpg|the bottom of Ir-V's box robot090401.jpg|an Ir-V connected to a computer robot manual.jpg|Ir-V's manual and cable whats_all_this.jpeg|An orange Ir-V out of its box, attached to cardboard, while in front of its manual, warranty, and quick start guide buttons.jpg|a close view of the buttons and screen on a green Ir-V green ir.jpg|A green Ir-V Irv sm ani.gif|Gif off of the old Ir-v robot website Video snap.jpg|Screenshot of the original Ir-V advertisement off of the Ir-V website. prototypes.jpg|Four prototype Ir-V toys, including a red one. robot closed eyes.jpg|Ir-V with his eyes shut irv-18_page-0001.jpg|Ir-V appearing in a Spanish newspaper. IRV.jpg Videos IR-V VHS-CAM Propaganda Robô Ir-v Online - Ano 2000 ~ 2002 References Category:Furby Fakes Category:1998 Furby Fakes Category:Furby Fakes With Robot-Like Appearances